


Freckles

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS ISNT IN SEQUENCE WITH THE REST OF THE STORY OKAY OKAY ILL GO BACK AND FILL IN THE MISSING BITS SOONISH. </p><p>For abbie, as always ~Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISNT IN SEQUENCE WITH THE REST OF THE STORY OKAY OKAY ILL GO BACK AND FILL IN THE MISSING BITS SOONISH. 
> 
> For abbie, as always ~Cassie

It was a friday night, and Dean had gone to Cas’s house after school, as always. Most of his stuff was there now anyway, he even had a toothbrush in the bathroom and his favourite cereal in the cupboard. He had his own cup too (it matched his eyes) which was placed proudly beside Cas’ near the kettle. He had practically moved in, but still retreated back to his own bedroom when everything became too much.

However, since the first time he and Cas had had sex, Dean had become quite the cuddle bug. He craved touch sometimes when he hadn’t before, but only Castiel’s touch. It puzzled him, but he felt at home in his angel’s arms and it only made sense for him to want more. 

Thankfully, Castiel was very patient with him, keeping every touch slow and gentle, and pulling away when Dean started to get uncomfortable. Their first time had been slow and gentle, with Castiel on the receiving end (he had decided that it would be easier for Dean that way) and had left Dean in a good mood that had lasted for almost two weeks straight. He had even talked in class, causing the teacher to almost fall off her chair. 

Yeah, Dean was definitely warming up to human touch.

*********************

“Mm..” Castiel grinned as he continued his trail of kisses across Dean’s chest. “You sure you’re okay with this baby?”

Dean giggled and nodded, making a happy noise and settling more into the pillows, one hand lay idle on the sheets, while the other was playing lazily with Castiel’s hair, tugging and twisting it around his fingers.

When they had first started doing this, Dean had been very self conscious about the freckles dusted across his shoulders and chest, even down on his waist, that matched the ones on his cheek. Some of that self-consciousness had lingered on, causing him to still be a little shy during this, and speaking less. Castiel was fine with this and gladly took control of the conversation, leaving Dean to listen happily.

“My brother Gabriel,” Castiel started, peppering kisses across the freckles on Dean’s shoulder. “He used to say that freckles were made when you were kissed by an angel. Mm, by the time I’m finished you’ll be covered…”

Dean blushed lightly and covered his face with his free hand, shaking his head slightly. “I hate them!”

Cas smiled and nuzzled Dean’s neck a little, moving his hand from his face. “Dean Winchester, if you don’t admit that you’re beautiful, down to every last freckle, I just might not let you leave!”

Dean grinned slightly. “Is that supposed to be a punishment?” He tugged at Castiel’s hair again and laughed. “What about school?”

“Fuck school.” Castiel shrugged. “You’re smart enough as it is, we could just run away and get married….”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Cas… That’s a long time to spend with someone like me.”

Cas looked confused for a moment. “You mean someone kind? smart? honest? beautiful? Forever doesn’t seem like enough time to spend with someone like you, honestly…”

Dean felt affection bubble in the pit of his stomach and pulled Castiel up for a kiss.

They had sex for the second time that night, and Dean was the school chatterbox for the next week and a half.


End file.
